


Рыцарь Дорог и Серый Череп

by MandoDiao



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Action, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Что, если бы Билли, появившись возле дома Байерсов, неожиданно для себя вступил в Банду Надирателей Задницы Демогоргонам? Ну, много чего. Просто дохренища, если вы спросите Стива.





	Рыцарь Дорог и Серый Череп

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knight Rider and Greyskull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558364) by [amidtheflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/pseuds/amidtheflowers). 



**Глава первая: Месть не сладка**  


Запихивая в холодильник Байерсов демогоргона и отмывая руки от его слизи, Стив попытался вспомнить, когда именно он согласился стать «Няней МакФи» для коротышек.

А когда малышня стала спорить друг с другом, то и вовсе понял, что слишком стар для этого дерьма.

— Слушай, чувак, когда тренер говорит, что делать - ты делаешь. Понятно?

Майк скривился от отвращения.

— Так, во-первых, все это — не какая-то тупая спортивная игра. И во-вторых, мы даже не на поле, а на скамейке запасных.

А-а.

— Эм-м, я к тому, что… — Стив замялся. — Ладно, да, мы на скамейке запасных, и, ну, мы ничего не можем с этим сделать.

Раздался хор разочарованных голосов. Стив вздохнул. _Вам просто не повезло, малышня_ , — подумал он. В какой-то мере он их понимал. Вокруг творилась какая-то херня, и реально дерьмово, что их оставили не у дел. Стив попытался вспомнить, часто ли его самого снимали с поля? Ну-у-у, не так уж и часто, так что не сказать, что он сам _действительно_ оказывался в подобной ситуации, но он понимал их чувства. Когда столько было поставлено на карту: Одиннадцать, Уилл, весь город, даже _все, мать его, человечество_ , — хреново быть беспомощным.

Стив глянул в сторону прислоненной к стене биты: острые гвозди были вбиты в широкий конец. Его пальцы слегка дернулись в нетерпении.

Слова Дастина вывели его из задумчивости:

— Кое-что мы можем.

Стив перевел на него взгляд. Надо признать, что кучерявый парнишка оказался гораздо круче, чем выглядел на первый взгляд. К тому же Дастин — редкая заноза в заднице, но в хорошем смысле.

И теперь этой занозе похоже совсем жить надоело, и остальные мелкие придурки тут же захотели к нему присоединиться.

— Эй, — он быстро покачал головой. — Эй! Эй! Даже не думайте.

— Но… — начал было Майк.

— Нет, нет, нет. Никаких но, — для большего эффекта Стив сдернул с плеча полотенце. — Я пообещал, что вы, засранцы, останетесь в живых, и я собираюсь за этим проследить. Мы остаемся здесь, на скамейке запасных, и будем ждать, пока основной состав со всем разберется. Все поняли?

— Да мы не играем в какую-то тупую игру! — взорвался Майк.

— Все поняли? — Никто ему не ответил, и Стив еле удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза в раздражении. Он выжидающе упер руки в боки: — Мне нужно конкретное «да».

— Ты знаешь, что план сработает, — произнес Дастин с серьезным видом. — Сейчас они направляются туда вслепую. По-крайней мере, с нашей помощью у них появится шанс.

Отвернувшись, Стив покачал головой.

— Вы там собираетесь погибнуть как герои и думаете, что я смогу с этим спокойно жить?

Дастин шагнул вперед, умоляя его взглядом.

— Сопартийцу нужна помощь, Стив. Наш долг: оказать ему эту помощь, — он тяжело вздохнул, прошел к стене и взял биту. — Я знаю, ты пообещал Нэнси, что защитишь нас. Так защищай.

Дастин вручил биту Стиву. Пока остальные ребята наблюдали за ними, Стив крепче сжал ее, уже зная, что проиграл в этом споре.

Он прикрыл глаза, судорожно вздыхая.

— Нам понадобится гораздо больше, чем одна бита.

Комната взорвалась криками: Майк, Лукас и Макс стали наперебой предлагать, что они могут взять в качестве оружия.

— Столовые приборы! — предложил Майк, на что Лукас насмешливо заметил:

— Ага, ведь демопсы так сильно испугаются _салатной вилки_.

Макс предложила оторвать кусок обшивки от дома, а Дастин просто широко улыбнулся Стиву и хлопнул его по плечу.

Раздался звонок в дверь.

Они замерли.

— Демопес? — прошептал Лукас.

— Демотвари не звонят в дверь, гений, — Дастин закатил в раздражении глаза.

— А ну все заткнулись, — прошипел Стив, подходя к двери, и сжал биту крепче. Он удивленно распахнул глаза, когда посмотрел в глазок, и, прежде чем услышал предостережение от Макс, открыл дверь.

На него пристально уставился Билли Харгроув.

— Харрингтон, — слегка удивленно произнес тот, явно не в восторге от ситуации. — Ты в доме Байерсов.

— Ага, — бросив взгляд на раскрытую на груди рубашку и поблескивающую серебряную серьгу в ухе Билли, Стив неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Я ищу свою сестру. И, — тот наклонил голову, заглядывая ему за плечо, — кажется, я ее нашел.

Он попробовал протиснуться в дверной проем, но замер, увидев биту с гвоздями в руке Стива и настороженно перевел взгляд на стоящих позади детей.

— Какого _дьявола_ здесь творится? 

Внезапно устрашающий рык громко раздался в воздухе, отдаваясь эхом от стен. Билли испуганно дернулся, повернув голову в сторону шума. 

— А _это_ что за черт?

Напрягшись и развернувшись к Стиву, Билли уставился на него огромными глазами, и Стив принял решение.

— Насколько ты хорош в бейсболе?

Билли явно растерялся от вопроса, и Стив затащил его внутрь, закрыв за ними дверь на замок.

— Так, я не знаю, что за херней вы тут занимаетесь с этими ребятками, но я забираю Макс и сваливаю отсюда. И _лучше_ даже не пытайся меня остановить, или я Надеру. Тебе. Задницу.

Стив раздраженно поморщился.

Снова раздался оглушительный рев, который сотряс на этот раз весь дом до основания. Сжимая кулаки, Билли попятился от входа.

— Что это было? И откуда все эти гребаные бумажки повсюду? — Он осмотрел пол, стены, потолок, и Стив понял, что у него осталось мало времени.

— Э-эм, ладно, ладно, просто... просто _заткнитесь_ , придурки, дайте мне все ему рассказать!

— Он не поймет и не поверит! — зло произнесла Макс.

— Да хера с два, — отрезал Стив и повернулся к Билли. — Э-э, если вкратце. Город пытаются захватить плотоядные монстры, чтобы убить нас всех. Кое-кто отправился их остановить, но нам нужно отвлечь Свежевателя Разума, и у этих идиотов, стоящих во-он там, есть идея, как это сделать. Я один с ними не справлюсь, а ты выглядишь как довольно злой чувак с кучей мускулов, и если мы идем воплощать этот охренительно ужасный план, мне понадобятся твои мускулы.

Билли приподнял брови в удивлении и окинул Стива взглядом.

— Ты че, блядь, обкурился?

Стив схватил его за руку и, едва увернувшись от удара, потащил Билли к холодильнику. Раскрыв дверь морозилки, они вместе с Билли отпрыгнули в сторону: тело демопса скатилось вниз и забрызгало весь пол слизью. Одеяло развернулось, явив уродливую морду с лепестками и лапы похожие на птичьи когти.

— Какого ху… — Билли оборвал себя на полуслове, когда тварь на полу дернулась.

У Стива кровь заледенела в жилах.

— Дастин, — тихо произнес он. — Оно разве не должно было сдохнуть?

— Оди убила его, — прошептал тот, замерев рядом, когда демопес снова дернулся. — Мы видели, как она выкинула его в окно.

— Но ты положил его в холодильник, — в голосе Майка послышался страх. — И он любит холод.

С пола донесся горловой рык, и Стив встретился взглядом с Билли. Внезапно тварь вскочила, прокричала прямо Стиву в лицо и бросилась в его сторону.

Он со стоном упал на спину, и его протащило по полу кухни несколько метров, бита вывалилась у него из рук. Стив уперся руками в скользкое, покрытое пленкой тело твари, пока она рычала, отчаянно пытаясь вонзить зубы ему в шею. На заднем фоне он слышал крики: Майка, Дастина, остальных, и подумал, что, в конце концов, дерьмовая из него вышла нянька...

Демопес снова завизжал, и внезапно кто-то сдернул со Стива тварь. Он удивленно моргнул. Его челюсть натурально отвалилась от шока, когда он увидел, как Билли замахивается битой снова и снова, пока кровь не окрасила его лицо и демопес не испустил предсмертный скулеж. В наступившей тишине Билли взмахнул битой еще пару раз, прежде чем выпрямиться. Бита все еще была у него в руках, и капли крови стекали на пол.

Билли встретился взглядом со Стивом, слизывая кровь демопса с губ.

— Ну, кажется, я тебе верю.

 

Они обыскивали сарай Байерсов снизу доверху, точнее, то, что _раньше_ в нем хранилось: вырезки из газет, пустые гильзы, охотничье ружье, которое заржавело напрочь. К удивлению Стива, Билли умудрялся не только шерстить кучу мусора Байерсов, но и успевал забрасывать его вопросами, пока на заднем фоне шумел двигатель его автомобиля и орала музыка из динамиков.

— Хокинс заполонили плотоядные монстры, которые использовали паренька Байерсов как своего рода... носителя?

— В общих чертах, — проворчал Стив, его передернуло, когда он достал мертвого жука из ботинка.

— Срань господня, — Билли рассмеялся, радостно скаля зубы. — Знал бы мой отец. Тихий, милый городок, сказал он... расисткий ублюдок.

Стив фыркнул. Он приподнял старую удочку и, увидев, как Билли скривился, убрал ее в сторону.

— И ты уже убивал этих тварей?

— Не совсем. Выбил из одной дерьмо, но та тварь была взрослой особью, так что с ней не так было просто справиться.

— И они называются... как? Демибог?

— Демогоргон, — Стив пожал плечами. — Это малышня придумала.

Билли присвистнул, смерив Стива взглядом с ног до головы.

— Кто ж знал, что скрывается за образом школьного красавчика.

Стив сделал вид, что не понял шпильку в свой адрес.

— Кто ж знал, что у школьного придурка хороший замах, — он мельком глянул в сторону Билли. — Кстати, спасибо.

Билли ничего не ответил, и Стив прокашлялся.

— Так по поводу Макс...

— А-ха!

Билли торжественно вытащил длинный, узкий кусок металлолома, поднял в воздух наподобие меча и широко ухмыльнулся.

— Вот _это_ по-любому круче чертовой биты.

Когда они вернулись, дети всполошились. Чтобы сделать рукоять, Билли обернул кусок металла резиновой подошвой и куском обивки от старой мебели из дома Байерсов. Стив заметил, как Макс неуверенно приблизилась к брату.

— Как ты собираешься его назвать? — осторожно спросила она.

На секунду на лице Билли мелькнуло раздражение, но быстро исчезло. Он крутанул свежесделанный меч в руке и ухмыльнулся:

— Я назову его Серый Череп.

— О-о, как из сериала Хи-мен! — влез Дастин, глядя на меч с интересом. — Теперь у тебя Меч Силы, который превратит тебя в непобедимого воина вроде Ши-Ра. Сукина-Сына!

Помрачневший Билли направил меч в сторону Дастина, и тот мгновенно отскочил назад.

— Что насчет тебя, Харрингтон? — Билли кивнул на биту в руках Стива. — А ты как назовешь?

Стив взмахнул битой, украшенной гвоздями, и, приподняв брови и запрокинув голову с видом крутого парня, произнес:

— Рыцарь Дорог.

 

**Глава Вторая: Разведчик**

Зажав в зубах сигарету, Билли закинул Серый Череп себе на плечо и выдвинулся из дома Байерсов в компании Стива и детишек. Лукас первым добрался до задней двери Камаро и дернул за ручку. Когда она не открылась, он глянул в сторону Билли. Усмехнувшись, тот медленно приблизился, вытащил ключ и разблокировал двери.

Стоило Лукасу дернуть за ручку, Билли внезапно схватил приоткрытую дверь и наклонился к нему.

— Это ничего не меняет, — сказал он тихо. — Когда мы разберемся с этим дерьмом, ты будешь держаться от моей _миленькой_ младшей сестренки подальше. _На-все-гда_.

Билли перевел взгляд на Макс, и та поежилась.

— А ты даже не думай, не думай, будто я забыл, что ты отмочила сегодня. Еще раз сбежишь ночью - и я устрою так, что ночевать тебе будет негде.

— Чувак, — Стив неверяще покачал головой. Все четверо ребят устроились на заднем сидении, и он закрыл за ними дверь. — Они же просто дети.

Билли ухмыльнулся уголком рта, кинул сигарету на землю и затушил ее носком ботинка.

— Если мне помнится, мы не в школе, Харрингтон. Оставь свои нотации на потом.

Билли открыл дверь со стороны водителя, и Стив еле удержался от тяжелого вздоха.

Стоило ему сесть в машину, Билли вдавил педаль газа в пол и Камаро рванула вперед. Стив в ужасе схватился за приборную панель и дверную ручку.

— Срань гос... притормози!

— Что-что говоришь? Я тебя не слышу, — попытался перекричать Билли _орущую_ из колонок Металлику, подло ухмыляясь.

— Чувак, выключи! — проорал Майк с раздражением в голосе. — Ты даже не знаешь, куда ехать!

— Ага, и ты вот-вот пропустишь первый поворот направо! — крикнул Дастин.

Облизнув губы, Билли отжал педаль, позволив двигателю чуть сбавить обороты. Стив дотянулся и выключил орущую музыку.

— Эй, — в голосе Билли прозвучало предупреждение. — Никто не трогает мое радио.

— Ты разбудишь всех соседей в округе, гений, — ответил Стив. — _И_ привлечешь демотварей, которые наверняка бродят неподалеку.

Билли прикусил губу, поерзав в кресле, его пальцы крепче сжали руль. Он так и не включил музыку обратно.

— Дважды поверни направо, — объявил Лукас.

— Далеко еще ехать? — спросил Стив, обернувшись.

— Недалеко, — ответил Майк, изучая карту вместе с Лукасом. — Теперь налево. Нет! Не это лево, следующее!

Машина дернулась, когда Билли вывел ее из поворота и свернул в нужный.

— Ты должен был предупредить меня заранее, придурок, — зло прошипел он.

— Майк, прекрати неправильно указывать путь! — крикнул Лукас.

— Я тут не причем, я не думал, что он повернет в «это» лево!

— Все, ты больше не навигатор, — Лукас забрал у него карту.

— Чуваки, дайте парню _сосредоточиться_ , — встрял Дастин, когда Билли начал снова разгоняться.

— Это физически невозможно, — пробормотала Макс.

Билли глянул в зеркало заднего вида.

— Что ты там вякнула?

Атмосфера в машине накалилась, и Стив неловко поерзал. Видя, что Билли все еще не отводит глаз от зеркала заднего вида, а Макс притворяется изо всех сил, что смотрит в окно, Стив понял, что пора вмешаться.

— Так э-э... так, так почему Серый Череп?

Билли ответил не сразу, все еще глядя на отражение сестры в зеркале. Затем он наконец-то сосредоточился на дороге, кинув перед этим на Стива косой взгляд.

— Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос. Рыцарь Дорог? Серьезно?

— Что? Он клевый, — Стив пожал плечами, с облегчением замечая, как напряжение в воздухе тает. — Только не ври, что ты не представлял КИТТ своей машиной.

— Так и знал, что ты угараешь по таким вещам.

Руки Билли расслабились на руле, и он снова бросил взгляд на Стива. Тот поправил свои завернутые до локтя рукава.

— Да он живет этой херней, — фыркнул Дастин.

— Ничего подобного, — раздраженно возразил Стив.

— Чувак, ты _видел_ , какую тачку водит твой папаша? — недоверчиво произнес Лукас.

Билли низко, хрипло рассмеялся.

— Так у красавчика богатенький папочка?

— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — проворчал Стив, отвернувшись и чувствуя, как жар затопил шею.

— А я думаю, что именно то.

— Кого волнует, что там с моим отцом? Я — не мой отец, — он снова пожал плечами. Билли бросил на него косой взгляд, и Стив заметил, как его выражение лица внезапно стало жестче.

— Поверни налево прямо здесь, и я скажу, когда остановиться, — произнес Лукас.

Билли свернул, и минуты через три они наконец приехали к месту пересечения туннелей.

Выскочив из машины, Стив прикрыл глаза от холодного ветра. Он обошел Камаро и, открыв багажник, несколько секунд гипнотизировал меч из металлолома и биту с гвоздями.

— Пиздец, — прошептал Стив, его глаза были широко распахнуты. — Пиздец, пиздец, пиздец, пизде-е-ец, поверить не могу, что мы это делаем. Ладно.

Билли встал рядом и хлопнул его по спине.

— Ну что, начнем шоу?

Билли бросил Стиву биту, сам взял меч и крутанул запястьем, делая мастерский замах.

— Ты когда-нибудь э-э... использовал Меч Силы до этого? — спросил Стив, повторяя за Билли движение битой. Из-за гвоздей та была слегка тяжеловата, но в руке дежала удобно и сбалансированно. Билли прожег его взглядом, и Стив не удержался от смеха. — Я должен был спросить.

— Я смотрел шоу, когда его только стали крутить по телеку, — пожал плечами Билли, не поднимая глаз от Серого Черепа. — Прикольная была идея. Парень получал супер силы от куска металла? Чуваки, черт подери, я с вами.

— Смотрел? Больше не смотришь? — Стив нахмурился.

Сюжет у сериала был _банальный_ до одури, но иногда, когда нечего было делать, Стив мог посмотреть пару эпизодов. Понятно, почему у мультфильма была целая куча фанатов.

Билли смерил его уничижительным взглядом.

— С тех пор, как я переехал сюда, я не делаю многих вещей.

Громко хлопнув крышкой багажника, он ушел.

Они прикрыли лица шарфами и надели защитные очки. Билли гипнотизировал свою пару очков целую вечность, а затем надел их, стараясь незаметно поправить волосы, чтобы не примять прическу ремешком. Стив подумал, что стоит намекнуть Билли застегнуть рубашку, но когда тот заметил его взгляд, и Стив стушевался.  
Вскоре они с детьми добрались до дыры в земле, которая, как знал Стив, приведет их к туннелям Обратной стороны. Примотав веревку одним концом к машине, Стив ради эксперимента бросил другой конец в дыру. Веревка повисла неподвижно.

Один за другим Майк, Лукас, Дастин и Макс спустились по ней в туннель. Видя, что Билли не пошевелился, Стив приподнял бровь. Тот поджал губы, будто забыл, что выкинул сигарету.

— Боишься идти первым?

Стив закатил глаза в раздражении и пробормотал:

— Господи ты боже, ладно, я иду.

Подняв шарф на нос и надев защитные очки, Стив спустился по веревке в туннель. Когда он достиг земли, то посчитал детишек, а затем дернул веревку, давая сигнал. Следом слез Билли, чуть менее грациозно — скорее спрыгнул на землю и тут же отшатнулся, увидев туннели изнутри.

— Здесь просто охуеть как отвратительно, — заметил он.

— Ну да, так что не трогай стены, — посоветовал Стив, достав из кармана фонарик. — Ладно, где карта? — Майк протянул ему карту с туннелями, и Стив пристроил Рыцаря Дорог в свернутую петлю от своего ремня. — Держимся вместе и следуем за мной. Даже не пытайтесь сдохнуть сегодня здесь, придурки.

Стив вел банду, внимательно читая карту и прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Спустя пару минут Дастин вдруг резко вскрикнул, Стив в панике обернулся, дети заорали, а Билли приготовил свой меч, чтобы отразить любую атаку.

— Оно... во рту! Какая-то дрянь попала мне в рот! — завопил Дастин.

Стив тяжело вздохнул, Билли опустил меч, а остальные отвернулись.

— Малышня, — пробормотал с отвращением Билли. — Возьми себя в руки, Ширли. Ты хочешь угробить нас всех?

— Если ты имел в виду маленькую принцессу Ширли Темпл, то эта шутка устарела еще пять лет назад, — заметил Дастин, пытаясь откашлять слизь, попавшую ему в рот. — В следующий раз придумай что-нибудь оригинальнее.

— Жить надоело?

— Ни один человек в здравом уме не пойдет на подобного рода миссию, так что, да, скорее всего, надоело.

По туннелю прокатилось эхом чье-то громкое урчание, и они замерли. Стив непроизвольно потянулся к бите на поясе.

— Пошли, — тихо сказал он. — Надо поджечь это чертово место и убраться отсюда как можно скорее.

Они быстро шли по туннелям, сохраняя молчание, пока вдоль стен все так же раздавалось урчание. Стив вел их группу, а Билли прикрывал с тылов, крепко сжимая в руках Серый Череп.

Они нашли место, где пересекались несколько туннелей, и стали поливать бензином стены и землю под ногами. Билли полез в карман джинс, достал спички и, предусмотрительно отступив назад, одним движением превратил место в форменный полыхающий ад.

Туннели охватило пламя, и в ту же секунду воздух наполнила какофония из завываний, пробирающих до самых печенок.

— Бежим, бежим, бежим! — заорал Стив, подгоняя их к выходу.

Рычание приближалось, становясь все громче и громче, пока перед ними, наконец, не появился демопес. Стив и Билли приготовились отбиваться, но Дастин выставил руки, пытаясь их остановить.

— Подождите, стойте!

— Свали, сопляк, — прорычал Билли.

— _Нет_ , он меня не тронет, — Дастин тяжело сглотнул и приблизился к демопсу.

Стив узнал его, вспомнив, как уже охотился на эту тварь раньше: та самая, что жила у Дастина и сожрала его кошку. Он неверяще уставился на желтое пятно на его спине и попытался вспомнить, какого хрена ему вообще показалось хорошей идеей стать нянькой для этих безответственных и откровенно _чокнутых_ детишек во всем штате Индиана.

— Какого дьявола он делает? — прошептал Билли ему на ухо, но вместо ответа Стив зажал ему рот рукой, качая головой. Билли замер, посмотрев сначала на ладонь, прижатую к его губам, а затем снова на Дастина.

Дарт действительно позарился на конфеты с нугой, и Стив почувствовал пальцами, как Билли что-то пробормотал. Судя по интонации, это было очередное проклятье. Убрав руку, он молча показал остальным, чтобы они все смогли пройти мимо Дарта и Дастина.

Он с облегчением выдохнул, когда они добрались до веревки.

— Поднимайтесь, живо! Пошевеливайтесь!

Он помог забраться Лукасу, Майку, Макс, а затем и Дастину, когда снова услышал оглушающий вой, на этот раз в компании с громким топотом.

Билли повернулся к нему, разминая плечи.

— Готов, Харрингтон?

Стива будто накрыл невидимый купол, защищающий его от страха, и он был точь-в-точь, как герой, который под свою личную мелодию готовится выбивать дерьмо из армии монстров.

Поставят ли ему памятник, будет ли вся школа распевать о нем песни, а детишки рассказывать истории о парне из старшей школы с офигенной прической, который умер, спасая мир? Или скроют от общественности, как это случилось с Барб?

Стив выхватил Рыцаря Дорог, а Билли взял Серый Череп наизготовку.

— Готов как никогда, Харгроув.

Билли рассмеялся и, когда толпа монстров наконец, прибыла и понеслась прямо на них, наклонился к Стиву и прошипел:

— _Стой твердо и ни шагу назад_.

Но демопсы так и не напали. Стив и Билли прижались друг к другу, пока твари пробегали мимо них, устремившись к другому концу туннеля... тому, который вел прямо к Национальной Лаборатории Хокинса.

Вскоре туннель опустел, и Билли со Стивом переглянулись.

— И все?

— Радуйся, — ответил Стив, пытаясь успокоиться, его руки дрожали от недавнего прилива адреналина. — Конечно, если только ты не хотел, чтобы тебя, ну знаешь, сожрали заживо.

— Мне обещали знатный мордобой. И я хочу его получить.

Билли сердито убрал Серый Череп, а Стив снова закрепил биту на поясе.

Как только Стив вылез из дыры и перевалился через земляную гору, он понял, что что-то не так. Дети стояли неподвижно, смотря куда-то в сторону и держась вместе за руки.

— Какого... — произнес за его спиной Билли, оборвав себя на полуслове.

— Дастин, ты же говорил, что у них коллективный разум, — очень спокойно произнес Стив.

— Ну, эээ... — Дастин сглотнул. — Думаю, это разведчик, который остался, чтобы удостовериться, что все будет... в порядке.

Упомянутый демопес рокочуще зарычал. Очень медленно Стив потянулся к Рыцарю Дорог и пробормотал в сторону Билли:

— Время для мордобоя.

Стоило этой твари взреветь, как Стив выскочил вперед, широко замахнулся и с облегчением выдохнул, когда навершие биты с гвоздями смачно впечаталась в тело. Тварь быстро отпрыгнула, и Билли закричал: БЫСТРО В МАШИНУ, _СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!_ , а затем с диким криком понесся с Серым Черепом на демопса.

Когтистые лапы ударили Стиву в грудь, выбивая воздух, и он, полетев назад, прокатился по земле несколько метров. Вместо него вперед вышел Билли, тварь бросилась теперь на него, он попытался ударить ее мечом, но промахнулся. Наконец, меч попал в цель, и кровь хлынула из лапы. Сумасшедше оскалившись, Билли замахивался снова и снова, пока тварь не взвыла от боли... а затем опрокинула Билли навзничь.

Стив в ужасе распахнул глаза. Не понимая, что делает, он встал на ноги и, шатаясь, поднял Рыцаря Дорог. Демопес тут же оставил Билли в покое и ринулся к Стиву.  
Шаг, еще шаг, рык... Не сдвинувшись с места, Стив замахнулся битой прямо твари в голову.

 

Звук удара раздался не сразу... но он вышел просто невероятным.

Чертовы дети. Он же сказал им сесть в машину, а эти чертовы придурки его не послушались. Как обычно, черт возьми.

Билли очнулся. Кто-то склонился над ним, и он часто заморгал, пытаясь избавиться от тумана перед глазами.

Он разглядел лицо Красавчика и ухмылку на его губах.

Улыбнувшись шире, Стив сказал:

— Я стоял твердо.

 

**Глава три: Друзья**

Стив помог Билли встать и обнял его за талию, чтобы тот не упал. Он с опаской глянул на мертвую тварь, но демопес лежал там, где он его оставил. Навершие биты было покрыто кровью... снова... и это странно его успокоило.

Билли простонал, покачнувшись. Стив ухватил его крепче и повернулся к детишкам.

— В машину. Сейчас же.

Видимо, схватка с демопсом напугала их до смерти, раз они послушались: тут же быстро добежали до машины и забрались на заднее сидение. Эта мысль Стиву не понравилась.

Скривившись, он медленно добрел до пассажирской двери, и Билли в его руках оседал все больше. Демопес всего лишь сбил его с ног, так с чего бы вдруг тому отключаться на ходу? Стив с трудом открыл дверь и удобнее перехватил Билли.

— Так, чувак, залезаем. Наклони голову, — Стив аккуратно помог устроиться и уместить ноги под бардачком. Билли застонал.

— Что-то не так, — Майк настороженно глянул в его сторону.

— Ага... он делает так раз пятый минимум, — добавил Дастин. — Его хорошенько задело или что? Он же не может от укуса демогоргона стать... ну, немного демогоргоном?

— Они же не вампиры или оборотни, — Лукас раздраженно закатил глаза.

— А ты откуда знаешь?! Мы вообще-то здесь имеем дело с новым видом!

— Заткнулись все! — отрезал Стив, осматривая Билли. Он прикусил губу, глядя, как глаза Билли движутся под веками. — Как ты, Харгроув?

Тот слегка пошевелился на сидении, прежде чем пробормотал:

— Как твоя мамка м-м-м-м-м-н...

— Я та-ак и понял. Тогда сам проверю.

Наклонив голову Билли на бок, Стив наклонился ближе: возле виска красовалось пятно засохшей крови, но без отека. Он запустил пальцы в его волосы и слегка удивился, какими мягкими те были на ощупь. _Да уж, не самое удачное время для таких мыслей._ Стив нахмурился, когда почувствовал под рукой что-то теплое, его пальцы оказались покрыты кровью.

— Дерьмо, — выдохнул он себе под нос.

— Штослчилось, Харрингтон? — Голова Билли упала ему на плечо, и тот что-то пробормотал Стиву в шею, посылая армию мурашек по коже. Его глаза все еще были закрыты. — Потерял дар речи от моей красоты?

— А, да, точно, — сухо ответил Стив. Сняв бандану с шеи, он глянул на ребят. — У кого-нибудь есть вода?

Они порыскали в своих вещах, и Дастин передал ему бутылку из своего рюкзака. Намочив бандану, Стив мягко откинул голову Билли на подголовник и осторожно стер кровь.

— А он хорошо тебе вмазал, — пробормотал Стив. Билли дернулся от боли. — Прости. Пиздец как больно, да?

— Бывало и хуже.

— Не сомневаюсь. Придурок вроде тебя постоянно влипал во всякие передряги в Калифорнии. — Билли не ответил, и Стив беспокойно глянул на его лицо. — Не-не-не, не спать, — Стив похлопал Билли по щекам, и тот громко простонал. — У тебя сотрясение, и я _точно_ не собираюсь позволить тебе сдохнуть... в твоей собственной тачке. Тем более, пока я за рулем.

Когда он сел за руль, то обернулся.

— Ткните его, если начнет засыпать.

— Ну ты и говнюк, Харрингтон, — произнес Билли без особой злости.

— Да, да, добро пожаловать в клуб, — пробормотал Стив, завел двигатель и вывернул на дорогу.

 

Когда они вернулись к дому Байерсов, Джонатан с Нэнси уже приехали. Мелкие вылезли из машины, и Стив тут же услышал восторженные возгласы... Уилл оказался в порядке, Свежеватель Разума — побежден, и если, конечно, считать оглушительный крик его гибели за хороший знак, то и с Хоппером и Оди тоже все было нормально.

Билли более-менее пришел в себя и выбрался из машины, пока Стив держал для него дверь.

— Тебе не обязательно выходить из тачки, чувак, если ты все еще чувствуешь себя плохо, — заметил Стив, но Билли ничего не ответил. Медленно, спотыкаясь и останавливаясь, они зашли в дом Байерсов, и Билли сразу же сел на диван.

— Эм, миссис Байерс? — позвал Стив. — Можете на него взглянуть? И где у вас аптечка?

Джойс проверила рану на затылке и налепила на нее два пластыря со Снуппи, а так же ярко-желтый ему на лоб. Затем она дала Билли парацетамол и воды, заверив, что с ним все будет в порядке.

Когда вернулись Хоппер и Оди, Билли на них кивнул.

— Что за малявка?

Стив пожал плечами.

— Думаю, это Одиннадцать.

— Кто?

— Одиннадцать.

— Кто такая Одиннадцать?

— Девчонка, которая может двигать предметы силой мысли.

Билли фыркнул, качая головой.

— Не веришь?

— Ты вообще себя слышал, Харрингтон?

— Не смотри на меня, мне так сказали.

— Так почему ее зовут Одиннадцать?

Стив помолчал, раздумывая.

— Не знаю, _почему_ , — Стив пожал плечами. — Но остальные ее зовут Оди. Так что лучше не забивай себе этим голову. Кстати, как она?

— Как отбойный молоток.

— Ауч.

— Бывало и похуже.

— Ты говорил. Не уверен, что хочу спрашивать, насколько хуже. Может, выберем по шкале? — предложил Стив, чуть не рассмеявшись от своей грандиозной идеи. — По шкале от Демогоргона до Смерти, насколько сильно болит твоя голова?

Билли коротко рассмеялся и облизнул губы.

— Ты еще и комик. Надо же, кто бы знал, что у тебя так много талантов.

Все это время Стив наблюдал за тем, как мелкие болтали с Оди, и его вдруг осенило:

— Эй, мы разговариваем.

— Школа не прошла для нас даром?

— Нет, в смысле, мы разговариваем, и ты не угрожаешь выбить мне зубы. Как ты меня там назвал? Принц Стив?

— Король Стив, — Билли взглянул на свои руки.

— Ушам своим не верю, ты используешь высший королевский титул как оскорбление, — слегка пробурчал Стив. Билли перехватил его взгляд, уголок его рта дернулся вверх.

— Да? Ладно, никаких больше «Король Стив».

Стив кивнул, а затем склонил голову.

— Нет, конечно, если ты будешь говорить это с _должным благоговением_ , то пожалуйста.

— А еще я могу выбить тебе зубы, и мы закончим с этим прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Ладно, ладно, молчу.

 

Хоппер оказался в настолько в хорошем настроении, что вызвался подбросить Майка и Лукаса до дому. Стив же остановился возле двери своей машины, ожидая, что будет делать Билли.

Очевидно, тот собрался сесть в Камаро.

— Чувак, даже не рассчитывай, — Стив остановил Билли возле водительской двери.

— Мои ключи, Харрингтон.

За ними с явным беспокойством наблюдала Макс. Стив покачал головой, сложив руки на груди в защитном жесте.

— Не-а, ни за что. Шериф Хоппер сказал мне тебя отвезти.

— Из тебя хреновый врун, Харрингтон.

— А у тебя сотрясение, Харгроув. Погнали, я за рулем.

Сдавшись, Билли сел на пассажирское сидение, и Стив вздохнул с облегчением. Макс быстро запрыгнула в машину, и Стив повез их домой. Они молчали всю дорогу, и Стив пытался себя убедить что его это совсем не раздражает.

Когда он припарковался напротив их дома, Макс молнией выскочила из Камаро и побежала к входной двери.

— А ну вернись, соплячка драная, — прошипел Билли, вышел следом и попытался ее догнать. Его качало из стороны в сторону, и он спотыкался через шаг, так что Стив быстро последовал за ним.

— Эй, парень, полегче, — Стив приблизился к нему, чтобы помочь, но Билли отмахнулся.

— Держись подальше. Давай, вали отсюда к чертовой матери, — прорычал он сквозь зубы.

Замерев и наблюдая, как он направляется к дому, Стив удивленно моргнул. Дверь открылась, и на пороге показался мужчина. Стив услышал его громкий голос:

— ... ты была?

— У друзей, со мной все нормально... — попыталась оправдаться Макс.

— Ничего _нормального_. Сейчас же иди в свою комнату, твоя мама еще поговорит с тобой о твоем поведении.

Макс прошмыгнула в дом мимо мужчины и исчезла из виду.

— Что за чертовщина у тебя на голове?

На этот раз Стиву не нужно было даже прислушиваться: незнакомец и Билли говорили зло и громко.

— А на что _похоже_?

— Я ведь предупреждал не умничать со мной.

Стив нервно переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Это пластырь. Меня немного задело. Дай пройти.

— Даже не надейся, пока я не услышу, что случилось.

— А об этом мы, пап, не договаривались. Я привез Макс целой и невредимой. Теперь дай. Мне. Пройти.

Стив в ужасе уставился, как мужчина схватил Билли за ворот и подтащил его к себе ближе. До того, как Билли успел что-то ответить, Стив выбежал вперед.

— Э-эй, мистер Харгроув? Вы же мистер Харгроув? — он изобразил жизнерадостный тон.

Билли замер и, оглянувшись, окатил его ледяным взглядом.

— Ты кто такой? — прищурился мистер Харгроув, резко отпустив Билли.

— Меня зовут Стив Харрингтон, сэр. Видите ли, Билли ходил от двери к двери в поисках своей сестренки, когда я... случайно... задел его машиной, — Стив поднял руки, будто сдаваясь. — Чистая случайность. Я все говорю, что дети должны носить отражатели на одежде, но вы же их знаете.

Стив наигранно пожал плечами.

— Ты сбил моего сына.

— Случайно, — повторил Билли, к нему снова вернулось присутствие духа, и он выпрямился. — Он дал пластыри.

Мистер Харгроув странно посмотрел на Стива.

— И почему ты теперь здесь? Где твоя машина?

— Я думал, что у Билли сотрясение, потому предложил их подкинуть до дома. Не волнуйтесь... до моего дома совсем не далеко отсюда. Я доберусь.

Мистер Харгроув бросил взгляд на них обоих, а затем коротко улыбнулся.

— Тогда я должен тебя поблагодарить.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ.

— Никаких проблем, сэр.

Мистер Харгроув кивнул, глядя на Билли.

— Приложи лед, — он вернулся в дом, оставив Стива и Билли наедине.

Тот закрыл дверь снаружи и повернулся к Стиву.

— Так, так, так.

— Чувак, — вздохнул Стив и отвел взгляд.

— А ты не устаешь меня удивлять, Харрингтон.

— Ты даже себе не представляешь.

— Может быть, я хочу.

Стив насмешливо фыркнул.

— Так я тебе и поверил.

— Ты точно доберешься отсюда пешком без проблем?

— Не совсем. Вообще-то я живу на другом конце города.

— Бедняжка Стив, — Билли склонил голову на бок. — И какого черта тебе обязательно нужно было говорить про сотрясение?

— В каждую ложь надо добавлять часть правды, — Стив пожал плечами. — А мне и в самом деле пришлось везти тебя из-за сотрясения.

— У меня нет сотрясения. Мне просто понравилось, когда ты заботился обо мне своими маленькими красивыми пальчиками, — Билли прошелся языком по кромке зубов и, ухмыльнувшись, подмигнул.

— Ну ты и козлина, — пробормотал Стив.

— Это точно.

— Козлина с довольно отстойным папашей.

— О да, он полный отстой.

— Он всегда себя так ведет?

— Только когда трезвый, — Билли натянуто улыбнулся. — И чувак никогда не пьет.

— Вот дерьмо.

— Ага.

— Как же он себя ведет, когда _пьяный_?

— Орет громче.

— _Дерьмо_.

— Ага.

Между ними повисло молчание. Билли пялился на него в упор, изрядно нервируя. Он чего-то ждал или просто наблюдал за ним? Стив не мог сказать.

— Эй, — начал Стив, облизнув губы, и не заметил, что Билли перевел взгляд ниже. — Ну и ночка.

Тот медленно улыбнулся.

— Ночь что надо.

— Ты спас меня от потусторонней твари, — Стив неловко потер затылок.

— Ты тоже.

— Ага, — он кивнул. — Так, э-э... Между нами все нормально?

— Нормально? — Билли нахмурился, делая вид, что не понял вопроса. — Ты о чем?

— Не веди себя, как мудак, Харгроув.

— Говори, давай.

— В смысле, — Стив пнул камушек под ногами и засунул руки в карманы пиджака. — Да ладно тебе, мы сегодня спасли мир. _Необязательно_ снова поливать друг друга дерьмом.

— А вот тут ты ошибаешься, — Билли щелкнул языком. — _Ты_ всегда вел себя, как хороший мальчик, а _я_ поливал тебя дерьмом.

— Ну да, — Стив кивнул, не зная, что еще сказать. — Может, не будем к этому возвращаться?

Билли снова улыбнулся.

— Ты предлагаешь нам стать друзьями, Харрингтон?

— Если я скажу да, ты собираешься вести себя, как мудила?

Билли медленно покачал головой.

— Нет.

Стив тяжело сглотнул.

— Вот и ладушки. Друзья. Правда, с испытательным сроком. На тот случай, если ты решишь все-таки выбить мне зубы.

Билли фыркнул, и Стив протянул ему руку. Прикусив нижнюю губу, Билли хлопнул по ладони и пожал ему руку.

— Мы заключили сделку, Красавчик.

Они разжали руки, и Стив закатил глаза в раздражении.

— Ты можешь не называть меня так?

— Не-а. Мне нравится это прозвище.

— Как знаешь, — он развернулся и направился к дороге.

— Эй, возьми биту из багажника с собой, — сказал Билли с серьезным видом. — Никогда не знаешь, когда она тебе понадобится.

Стив медленно кивнул и пошел к машине, а Билли скрылся в доме. С небольшим усилием Стив открыл багажник и уставился внутрь, где безобидно лежали Рыцарь Дорог и Серый Череп, покрытые черной, уже засохшей кровью.

Стив взял Рыцаря Дорог, взвесил в руке и, закрыв багажник, ушел в ночь.


End file.
